Luna (Advanceshipping One-Shot)
by matthew11
Summary: The night before his epic battle against the Hoenn Elite Four, Satoshi questions Haruka's whereabouts, the world's new Top Coordinator. He looks upon the moon to find answers. An Advanceshipping one-shot.


**Hiya! I'm back! Well, actually not for long. I'm quite busy with college these days, and I can't update my current fics. My sincere apology. But anyway, this is my very first one-shot. It may be rusty since I haven't been writing for so long, but nonetheless, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Luna**_

Excitement never came to shroud Satoshi, even just knowing that the coming day, the day when he would be engaged in a battle with the Hoenn Elite Four, is around the corner. There was something bothering him. It was something that came to mind when he set foot upon the region of Hoenn, the home of his friend, a friend so dear to him he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

His friend, after much hard work and determination, became a Top Coordinator. Her current whereabouts is unknown. He went back to her home region to challenge the league once more. But there is more to this than meets the eye.

He not only wanted to challenge the league, but also he wanted to find his friend. He couldn't contact her, her family doesn't even know where she is. It's like she just disappeared from this very earth. He doesn't know why. Her name should be written all over Hoenn for becoming a Top Coordinator by now, but why isn't it happening yet?

His mind's wide open like starry skies above the dark night. He questions Arceus his friend's whereabouts. Unfortunately for him, the Alpha Pokemon doesn't simply answer that question. Sounds of Pokemon singing in the forest cloak the calm darkness of his sentiments. As he stands on the balcony of the Pokemon Centre, staring into the stars, he reminisce the days of his journey through Hoenn.

He looked onto the glass door behind him, reflecting his own feelings unknown to him. Sweet but uneasy emotions reign his heart. A frowning image of himself stares back at him. And then he saw her reflection replace his own. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling blue orbs, her memories, everything about her made him wince in pain. He wanted to see her, feel her skin, and taste her lips. Closing his distance to her reflection, he walks towards the door and extends his arm as if he wanted to reach her, only for the clouds to shield the moon's light, and her reflection fades into nothingness.

And then his hand turned into a fist. Facing the ground, he question his actions. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very familiar item; a half ribbon, another thing that brings him anxiety.

The moon was beautiful minutes ago. Its serene illumination brings about peace and quiet all over Hoenn. And to him, it brings joy and calm. He wanted to get a closer look, and so he pulled out his Pokeball. Opening his Pokeball, an immediate light escapes the capsule. The light then emerged into Latios. The Eon Pokemon stares at his master as if asking what brought him to release him out of his Pokeball.

"Latios, I know you're tired, but just a small time is all I ask. Can you take me behind that cloud?" Satoshi asks, and the Eon Pokemon gladly nods. He then rode his Pokemon, and flew into the skies.

Satoshi and Latios break through the thick cloud, and saw the big moon upon them. Their eyes sparkle in awe as they witness the best out of the moon. The stars around it complement its wondrous presence.

Although he asked a little time, that promise he made became more, but it was worth it. He spent time staring at the moon, as it makes his heart calmer than ever. He remembered than he is still holding onto the half-ribbon. He held that piece in front of him as if shaping half the moon with it, and began questioning the other half. His arm trembles as his memory of her enters once more. And then suddenly, the other half appeared out of nowhere and placed beside his own, surprising him. He looked to his left, and found her, riding his Pokemon's other half Maybe it is the other way around. She found him instead, but that doesn't matter now.

He couldn't believe it. He finally saw her, face to face, but above the cloud, in front of the moon? He felt his heart pumping fast on the thought of that. And then he heard her voice, music to his ears.

"Satoshi, it's been forever since we last met! How are you?" Haruka said, smiling like she usually do. His heart jumped high as he saw her beautiful smile. Quiet as he may seem, he answers in his most calm self.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. I'm doing fine." He answers, but still in awe of her face. "But wait, what are you doing here in all places?" He added.

"I should ask the same thing." She said, raising one eyebrow. "Well, I usually come here this time of night. It just calms me from thinking about my situation." She answered.

"I heard that you became top coordinator, so is it something about that?" He asks once more. She looks at him with pained eyes, and looks away.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" She answered, her eyes closed.

"But why? I mean, you've already achieved your goal, right? To become a Top Coordinator is all you wanted. You've gone through hardship to achieve that, but why is it bothering you?" Satoshi asked once more.

"You're right. I did went through a journey to achieve my goal. I've went through contest after contest, and won every single of them. After so much time, I finally become one. But it's just missing something…"

She answered. She looks onto the bright moon once more. Holding her head up high with her orbs twinkling like the stars, she looks for serenity.

"It's missing a road." She added. "I'm a Top Coordinator, but where do I go from here? Should I stay a Top Coordinator and just defend my title for the rest of my life? It shouldn't be the end for my journey, should it?"

"Not only that, my friends think they lost me. It's like they think I'm the new me, being a Top Coordinator and all my fans. But really I'm still the same me. I never look down on them, never in my life. I tried to convince them, but their mouths just gave me words of discouragement."

"I wanted to be a Top Coordinator, but I never knew I would end up like this. If I knew this would happen, I would've sell out my pride when everybody want to say 'You never give a damn about your fans in the first place. You only think highly of yourself.'."

"Even my rivals think the same way. That's why I come here every night to find some answers. The road never changed me, but it change a lot of people."

Satoshi felt her pain. He wanted to comfort her, but he never had the power to do so. Then he realized; is this going to happen to him when he becomes a Pokemon Master? What would he do when he becomes one? Is he going to feel the same way as Haruka? Is his friends going to think the same way as her friends did? Would it also happen to his rivals?

Satoshi looked upon the moon once more. "Tomorrow, I'm going to challenge the Elite Four, and possibly the Champion." He said. Haruka's eyes met him as she heard him.

"Honestly, I don't even know what I would do when I become Champion, or even Pokemon Master. But what's worth is the road I take, and this is the road I took to walk on." Satoshi said.

"I still remember what my father said when I was still young. 'The journey ahead of you has no ending. It just keeps on stretching as you walk. Even when you become like me, you would still find something worth more than you already have. It may have some bumps and sidetracks, but that's the way of walking the road.'."

Haruka's eyes widen as she come into realization. This is the time when she is walking on bumps. Bumps make one go to unwanted sidetracks. Maybe this is the reason why she is feeling down.

"I've learned something very valuable when thinking about that. You would learn how to walk on bumps. Being careful means you know how to handle situations and take on challenges. And after so many bumps, the road ahead would be as smooth as silk." He added.

Haruka looked onto the moon once more. Was she looking into the situation blindly? Does she not see the road beyond what is in front of her? Does she not know how to walk correctly?

"Thank you, Satoshi. I don't know what to do without you. I'm so thankful I have the habit of coming up here." Haruka thanked, smiling weakly and shyly.

On the other hand, after much thought, Satoshi felt his usual excitement coming back to fire him up for tomorrow. "I should be thanking you. I'm now looking forward for my match tomorrow. You should watch me battle tomorrow. What do you say?" He asked.

"I would love to." She answered. "But before that, let's enjoy this time and watch moon." She added.

Their eyes were still in awe as they gaze upon the moon, still shining down its bright and calm light upon them and Hoenn. Then they saw a serpent-like Pokemon on the moon's image, and hearing its loud roar from afar.

The quiet atmosphere shrouds the skies as the two lie down above the clouds with their Pokemon. This is the moment, the moment Satoshi's been waiting for; to let himself out of his shell and tell her. He saw her face, still uneasy about her situation He let his hand act on its own and reach out to hold her hand, and he told her "Don't worry. You'll get through this. I'm here for you."

Haruka couldn't help but blush from his words, and looks away and giggled. "When did you become so thoughtful?" she asked.

"Whenever you're feeling down." Satoshi answered, smiling, making her blush more deeply.

"S-silly! Don't make me feel more embarrassed than I already am!" Haruka frantically said, and laughed.

"Hehehe! Sorry, I couldn't just leave you feeling down like that." He said. The two of them giggled at their conversation. It made them feel better about themselves; about Satoshi's lost excitement for battle, and Haruka's blinded perception towards her goal.

"Thank you, Satoshi." Haruka said.

Hand in hand, ribbon to ribbon, the two share the moment as they spend their remaining time watching the moon, bigger as ever. A night of fretfulness brought them together once more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update my fics as soon as possible. See yah next time! :D**


End file.
